MEET BOYS' WORLD
by beriath
Summary: Boys do not sway butts when walking... Echizen Ryoma advised the rookie, Sakuragi Kosuke, whose background is a mystery thanks to Inui's new formula. Yaoi disguise. Ryoma x Sakuno.
1. Chapter 1

**MEET BOYS' WORLD**

RYOSAKU L. Squad Productions

_"Boys do not sway butts when walking." Echizen Ryoma advised the rookie, Sakuragi Kosuke, whose background is a mystery thanks to Inui's new formula. Yaoi disguise. Ryoma x Sakuno._

It was a nice day with a summer-warm breeze.

Inui secluded himself inside the chemistry lab to develop his infamous concoctions for the sake of his sadistic pleasures. He observed joyfully at one of the test tubes that contained anonymous substances was releasing multi-colored bubbles and undergoing interesting chemical reactions that sparkled like fireworks. He set aside the other apparatus and approached a cage where a white and fluffy rat squealed out of its wits, (as if it had any) as if it where attempting to escape for its life. The young man grasped at its little body and squeezed a few drops of the formula into its mouth. In just a few seconds, the poor creature laid stiff with no signs of respiration.

"Ii data," he emitted a wicked aura; he scribbled the results onto his notebook.

In retrospect, only a couple days before, the captain of the girls' tennis club requested a favor of Inui to help increase the morale and attitude of their members, as their general performance, especially during the previous prefecture matches, was terribly disappointing. The regulars were slacking off; most of them seemed not to care winning but were only concerned about their scantily clad sport-wear and make up to attract the male viewers at the court. Some new girls refused to follow the physique-enhance regiment, or to be exact "running laps" because they complained that it could turn their slim, tender legs into unsophisticated drumsticks. Some were too reluctant to cut their excessively long hair (that could literally be used as a mop). In short, the situation of the Seigaku Girls Tennis Club brought their captain and coach acute distress beneath their scalps.

Inui poured one liter of his newest pink masterpiece into bottles of translucent plastic, and transferred the stock into a container. After clearing the work desk and stuffing the hairy mammal back to its cage, Inui left the room heading to the tennis courts.

Sakuno was on duty with other first-years to pick the balls around the practice area. It was a boring task to exercise the backbones bending up and down. The mahogany piggy-tailed girl whined because she was sure that her spines would be cranky for the whole night.

A shout drew attention to everyone. The captain assembled the entire crew to announce her plans.

"Girls, my purpose in gathering you all here today is to inform you about our new training schedule. We are pleased that Inui Sadaharu-kun, from the boys' team, offered us his generous support in letting us be more prepared for the coming big events. From now on you should follow Inui-kun's advice, otherwise punishment will be carried out. You'd all better stick to the rules because this time I won't be easy on you. Do you all hear and understand?"

Rumbles filled in the air, and the girls looked unenthusiastic. Inui's spectacles gleamed in authentic Japanese Manga style while setting a kiosk for you-know-what.

"Ladies, you might think Captain Nomura and I are being harsh, but I can guarantee you the rewards will worth the price; apart from winning over our rivals, the regime can improve skin conditions, reduce excessive body weight, and reshape what you dream to be reshaped. Have faith on me, my ladies, because you no longer need to rely on the costly SK-X and other cosmetics when my formula is much more effective."

It was in a moment that Inui Sadaharu had become the God, Ra, Buddha or Allah of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Club. Without a single thought, all girls dashed and pushed one another, back and forth to get the mysterious drink. It was within seconds that they were fighting for the last drop.

Sakuno and Tomoka dared not to taste Inui's pink product because they often witnessed the effects from the boys' team. Yet miraculously, none of their senpais had fainted, or complained of the taste of "Bellamaiden," except they claimed to want more.

So this was the power of girls who had strong desire for beauty.

"Hoho, my ladies, need not to be impatient. Now please come here and take your individual profile development record and read carefully the details of your regime." Inui's mood was as bright as sunshine.

While Sakuno and Tomoka thought they could escape their fate, Captain Nomura handed them two bottles.

"Drink it. All of it." She commanded with a stern face.

They had no choice but to confront their fears. Tomoka and Sakuno gave each other a signal to gulp the liquid at the same time. One. Two. Three.

Irck.

Tomoka felt her body unbalanced but fortunately she was not becoming unconscious. Her eyes led back to her friend, who had collapsed on the ground.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka cried in horror, "Help! Someone get help!"

Sakuno was immediately carried to the infirmary. Coach Ryuzaki came to the spot and stood outside the door along with Tomoka, who was giving a sinister look to her data-freak senpai. The school med had a hard time calming them down in order to not disturb the patient.

"What happened to Sakuno?" Coach Ryuzaki was consulting with the school nurse and trying to understand her granddaughter's condition. After giving a relieved sigh, she dismissed everyone who was present in the room before heading back to pick up her car.

It was then midnight. Everything was dark in Sakuno's vision. She heard someone yelling at her name, but she couldn't tell who. She was dreaming about Hades calling upon her, and a fluffy himalayan cat escorting her to the dungeons. On the way a flock of bats were attacking her with their vampire like bites. She screamed in horror when she had noticed the bat's face were that of Inui himself.

Sakuno woke up in an instant. Her eyes stared at the familiar ceiling.

"Ittaa.." Sakuno was having fever. She curled her tender body, crying in pain during the entire night.

The next morning Sakuno looked at herself in the mirror. Some important feministic features were gone. Her chest was plain.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Ryuzaku Sumire knocked off the door and her eyes were in complete shock at the sight.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my granddaughter's bedroom?"

To be continued...

"Tennis no Oujisama" is the property of Konomi Takeshi. All rights reserved for the original author. This fiction is for the purpose of fan amusement only. No infringement intended. If you wish to complain Beriath's plots or writing technicalities, please contact her directly via beriath (at) yahoo (dot) com, or by using FFnet's review submission services.

Special thanks to Ridicully and Ngerz for beta-reading and Cinpii for being my partner in crime.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I am Sakuragi Kosuke. Pleased to meet you."

In front of the class, a boy was standing next to the teacher's desk and gave a little bow upon introducing himself. On the blackboard he stroked, one by one, the four Kanji of his name. "Sakuragi", the wood of cherry trees; "Kosuke", which literally meant "small help". The boy had slender looks - pale skin, five-feet tall, mahogany short hair and crimson eyes. He felt quiet and shy when all the girls started to drool about his cute looks.

Kosuke was being assigned to his work desk, left of Tomoka's, whose eyes were full of curiosity about the new student. The _sensei_ proceeded to take the roll call, where as Kosuke took his seat and sighed inwardly about the past hectic events —

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my granddaughter's bedroom?" Ryuuzaki Sumire gasped in horror when in front of her was a half- undressed youngster, who was equally as panicked as her._

_"O... Obaa-chan!" the young lad cried, "It's me, Sakuno!"_

_The older Ryuuzaki walked forward furiously and pinched the boy's ear, scowling at hearing such ridicule._

_"Who are you fooling to!? Where's my granddaughter and what had you done to her, hentai boy!"_

_"I'm not lying! It's really me, Sakuno! Look at me closely, why the sake I'd lie about this!" He then recalled what could prove him the genuine Sakuno – the small birthmark on his left sole. _

_Sumire carefully inspected the undersurface of his foot, and without mistake it was the rare sakura petal shape mark that no one knew except her and Sakuno's parents._

_"Oh my," she exclaimed in disbelief, "Heavens tell me what's going wrong!?"_

_"I couldn't remember anything after I fainted in school. For the whole night I was having severe headache and muscle pain. It was until morning I found my body is this situation."_

_"After you fainted in school... Could it be... Could it be..." Both the grandmother and granddaughter (now grandson) came up the name of the culprit._

"Ne, Kosuke-kun, are you listening?"

"Eh?" Kosuke snapped out, "What is it, To... Osakada-san...?"

"Spacing out on your first day of school? No good, my dear. The lesson's over and it's now lunch break, would you like to have lunch with us at the patio, Kosuke-kun?" Tomoka was already being too affectionate by calling him his first name.

Kosuke felt uneasy with the girls of his class surrounding him enthusiastically. He though used to have lunch with Tomoka and a couple of other friends when he _was _Sakuno. Now he needed to be alert of his current identity and not to spill the beans, even to _her _best friend. He also noticed the boys were giving deadly stares because of his unwanted attraction to the opposite gender.

"But I didn't bring any meal box, I think I'd better go to the canteen..." Kosuke said apologetically and hoped he could spend the time alone and perhaps figuring a resolution to his unimaginable circumstances.

Of course, he had never realized when a guy out to lunch with a bunch of girls at school meant no worries for food. They all happily suggested him to try out their "delicacies". He nodded unwillingly. This also reflected one of his many weaknesses was the inability to say no to others.

As Kosuke was being drifted by his female classmates through the corridor to downstairs, he was grabbed by Tomoka and he accidently felt the soft pressure of her breast against his arm. Kosuke's face went red and his body became stiff. "_Baka!_" He scolded mentally, as he was supposed to be a girl by birth. Why did he get overreacted about it?

"_I'm a girl, I'm a girl!_" he reminded himself. "_But I'm now a boy, technically speaking._" The another side of him debated. It was going to be a hard day, or possibly, unknown days for him.

The same moment, at the Seigaku Tennis Club premises, Inui was alone searching in the changing room. He looked at every corner to find an opaque cylindric container, white in color, that he lost a couple of days ago...

"Where's my bottle? What a pitty, the Aozu juice must had gone bad by now..."

To be continued...

"Tennis no Oujisama" is the property of Konomi Takeshi. All rights reserved for the original author. This fiction is for the purpose of fan amusement only. No infringement intended. If you wish to complain Beriath's plots or writing technicalities, please contact her directly via beriath (at) yahoo (dot) com, or by using FFnet's review submission services.


End file.
